


Dysplastic Continuation

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Series: Crossover Drabble Meme Collection [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Bartimaeus - Jonathan Stroud, Death Note, Durarara!!, Final Fantasy XIII, Gundam Wing, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Kingdom Hearts, Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of meme-based crossover drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dysplastic Continuation

**Author's Note:**

> Pick 12 characters without looking at the questions below the cut. Then post your answers.
> 
> Be warned: there are 50 questions, so this is not a quick meme, and some of the topics covered are borderline NSFW. Also, I am quite possibly going to write drabbles for anything that strikes me. Cause that's more fun.
> 
> 1\. Roxas (KH)  
> 2\. Axel (KH)  
> 3\. Sokka (Avatar: TLA)  
> 4\. Zuko (Avatar: TLA)  
> 5\. Izaya (Durarara!)  
> 6\. Russia (Hetalia)  
> 7\. America (Hetalia)  
> 8\. Sheik (Zelda)  
> 9\. Duo Maxwell (GW)  
> 10\. Bartimaeus (The Bartimaeus Trilogy)  
> 11\. Hope (FF13)  
> 12\. Matt (Death Note)

******3) What would happen if Twelve (Matt) got Eight (Sheik) pregnant?**  
Matt giggles a bit hysterically, and for the life of him he can't tear his gaze away from the small swell of the blond's stomach. The same blond from a couple months ago that up til now, he thought he'd hallucinated. Sheik shifts nervously on the couch, curls tan fingers into the dark blue fabric. Fuck, this _has_ got to be hard on the kid. He remembers a haze of conversation that night about boys in girls bodies, about why Sheik really hadn't wanted to come to this stupid party of Mello's. Remembers undoing the careful wraps before he could touch Sheik's tits and how he'd arched and moaned like he'd never been touched there before.  
  
Fuck, Sheik has got to be a wreck but all Matt can do is stare helplessly at the little bump of life beneath the gi- the boy's skin and wonder how life as a gangster is really gonna work if he's going to raise a kid. But no- Sheik will probably want to get rid of it, right? But the look in Sheik's brown-red eyes is worried, but soft and his hand strokes over his stomach like he's petting a kitten. And then Sheik looks up at him, all hurt and helpless and Matt's always had a weakness for blond's in pain. ****

  
  
**5) Would Two (Axel) and Six (Russia) make a good couple?**  
*snicker* Oh god, the possibilities and the crazy. I don't think they'd be good as a couple, but they would totally sleep together every once and a while cause they would have some really hot sex.  
  
-  
  
He's known Ivan Braginski since he was thirteen. His history class had gone on a field trip to Russia of all places and spent one awful week going looking at some really old churches. But that's where Axel had met Ivan, the man kneeling before an ancient altar in a dilapidated church. His class hadn't known what to make of him and had tried to make their presence scarce in case he was a murdering psychopath. But Axel had been curious, so he'd stood by and watched the man pray and he'd wondered. And then the man had gotten to his feet and that was when Axel had really known fear because he'd _towered_ over him.  
  
But Ivan had just smiled at him, muttered something softly in Russian and walked away before Axel could say that he didn't speak Russian.  
  
And then Axel'd met him again, two years later in a sleazy night club in Moscow- his cheeks covered in glitter and his hair dyed a blinding red. He doesn't remember much about the night- he'd had a lot of vodka, but he remembers Ivan, because he'd been tall and pretty and mysterious and had pressed up against him until Axel thought he'd come in his pants. There'd been a good deal of laughter on his part and Ivan had muttered against his neck in Russian until Axel had giggled that he had no idea what he was talking about. Ivan had laughed and licked a line up Axel's throat and in thickly accented English had asked Axel back to his place.  
  
He remembers stumbling into Ivan's car, remembers giggling and sending them both crashing into the passenger seat and the five minutes they'd spent swapping spit until Ivan managed to slide into the driver's seat with a flush across the bridge of his nose and pupils so wide and dark they could have been black.  
  
But mostly, he remembers how fucking _huge_ Ivan's house had been. After that... well, not too much.  
  
He's twenty three when he realizes that Ivan still looks the same as he did in an ancient cathedral a decade ago.  
  
He's twenty five when he finds out what Ivan- what _Russia_ is.  
  
Ivan had looked _murderous_ when the thin blond had stumbled into the room. The other man had taken one look at them- at the lit match Axel had pressed to Ivan's chest, at the cock Axel was sitting on and said, "What the fuck, Russia."  
  
The ensuing argument had Axel scrambling out of the house and down the streets so fast that he forgot to remove the pleated plaid skirt and leather go-go boots. And though it looks like it physically pains him, the next time they see each other Ivan sits him down and explains exactly what he is. And really, it's months before he stops feeling smug. Because fuck, not everyone can say that they've slept with a country.  
  
  
**6) Five/Nine (Izaya/Duo) or Five/Ten (Izaya/Bartimaeus)? Why?**  
Uh.... wow. Izaya would be incredibly intrigued by Bartimaeus because duh, Bartimaeus is a djinn. But he'd enjoy manipulating Duo too... hmm. I'd have to say Izaya/Bartimaeus.  
  
(1)  
  
The dark haired boy trails Kitty like a love-sick puppy, does her bidding without having to be told twice. But when he smiles something flashes in his eyes- something feral and not quite there that makes Bartimaeus note to _never_ turn his back on this boy. And it turns out his instincts had been right, because the one time he _does_ turn his back to the kid- to Izaya, he wakes up strapped down to a bed with Ptolemy's cock in the kid's wet mouth. The kid pulls off with a wet pop and grins like the devil. It's only when the kid pulls a blade out from behind his back -iron, his essence screams- that he truly realizes just how mad this commoner is.  
  
(2)  
  
When Quatre suggests going to an information broker he knows- one that doesn't work for Oz, he says, pink mouth upturned in a small smile, he doesn't understand why Duo balks and goes pale at the idea. But Duo remembers dark hair and mad eyes and steel wire cutting into his skin and _steel_ carving shapes into his ribs- he remembers Orihara Izaya and it doesn't matter how well Quatre thinks he knows him, because he will never, ever trust another person who sells information. Ever.  
  
**7) What would happen if Seven (America) walked in on Two (Axel) and Twelve (Matt) having sex?**  
Oh boy.  
  
Only one of them is his- the red head with the weird tattoos is from Baltimore, has three brothers and a sister and has played with embers at the creek behind his house since he was five. The other... well, America knows England and he knows the other red head is England's before the kid opens his mouth and lets out a rough _Fuck Yes_ positively dripping in that familiar accent. And it makes him think of things- about England using that same tone- England dropping to his knees and moaning around his cock and-  
  
America shuts the door, but not fast enough to drown out the sound of the English kid's orgasm. He shakes, slides down the wall and stuffs a knuckle in his mouth and a hand down his pants.  
  
**8) Make a summary of at least twenty words for a Three/Ten (Sokka/Bartimaeus) fic.**  
...Katara's a magician. Sokka is not. When she was little she was taken away to be Master Pakku's apprentice. There she flourishes despite Pakku's belief that women are next to useless as magician's. A true protege, she summons Bartimaeus when she is eight and becomes attached to him. She runs away with an Afrit named Aang and finds her brother somewhere along the way. Lots of hugs and smooshies but they have to save the world from Ozai- the Simon Lovelace of this universe. Also, Bartimaeus doesn't like Katara that much but he puts up with her because she's nice and her brother reminds him of Ptolemy.  
  
I'd write a drabble of this, but it would turn HUGE. *eyes summary* Actually...  
  
**9) Is there any such thing as One/Eight (Roxas/Sheik) fluff?**  
  
...Now there is.  
  
Sheik hisses when Roxas presses the salve against the livid red claw marks stretching from his shoulder to his left hip, bites his lip so hard that it bleeds. Roxas growls around a mouthful of bandages and slaps lightly at Sheik's hands until the other boy stops. The wind howls outside of their tent and not for the first time Roxas is thankful that he'd gotten to Sheik before the sandstorm had.  
  
He presses harder on the wounds and smiles darkly when Sheik turns angry red eyes on him. He wants to scream at his cousin until he's blue in the face- why does it have to be _his_ job to protect the princess and guide the Hero? Instead he grips a fistful of blue fabric and reels Sheik in. His lips taste like blood and are raw and gritty from the sand but Roxas doesn't care. He doesn't understand so he draws Sheik closer, presses against him and smothers a sob against Sheik's lips. He doesn't get it, because Sheik _should_ understand. He should because, damn the Triad, he's. all. Roxas. has. _left_. ****

  
  
**11) What kind of plot would you use for a Three/Eleven (Sokka/Hope) fic?**  
  
No plot, just a one-shot of Hope being a badass.  
  
The kid's just a baby- all soft white skin and big blue eyes and Sokka feels instant fear because those Fire Nation soldiers are going to _tear him apart_. He's about to lunge into the fray when he notices the smirk curling around the corners of the kid's lips and something pushes at him to just _stay back_. The kid smirks and lightning crackles through the clearing and it's only when the soldiers are charred and crispy in the dark that the boy looks up at Sokka. He smiles and very calmly says- "Don't worry. I can take care of myself." ****  
  
**15) What would be a good pick-up line for Two (Axel) to use on Ten (Bartimaeus)?**  
The redhead stumbles a bit and eyes him head to toe and hell, he hates it when magicians think he's human. You'd think they'd _know_ \- But then the redhead grins at him, all smarmy and drunk and lazy with suggestion-  
  
"So darlin', I heard your element's _fire_." He winks and stumbles again- his form flickering and oh- guess he's not a magician after all. All the same, Bartimaeus doesn't think he's ever seen a drunk ifrit.  
  
**16) Challenge: Write a drabble-fic for Ten/Eight (Sheik/Bartimaeus).**  
*whines* [But I already did](http://hiza-chan.livejournal.com/292965.html#cutid1).  
  
-  
  
The young mage shrieks, and the last syllables needed for the dismissal die on his lips, drowned by the blood bubbling past them. Bartimaeus surveys the scene, and knows it is useless, that there are djinn and ifrits clawing for his blood as far as the eye can see. He crouches above his master, strokes a hand through straw blond hair one last time, and faces the music.  
  
He smirks as the nearest djinn leaps for him, claws outstretched. At least this time he can go down fighting.  
  
**17) Would you ever write a Nine/Seven (America/Duo) fic?**  
But that's too easy!  
  
-  
  
The kid whines when America slams him back into the Gundam suit, whimpers and licks his lips like he's gagging for it but America can't see past his rage because _one of his_ is one of the Gundam Pilots tearing up the Earth. The kid makes a choked, ragged sound when America thrusts into him- pushes back onto America's cock and sobs like he knows he's being punished.  
  
And it's only towards the end- when America's got his fingers digging into the kid's hips hard enough to bruise that the kid sobs and gasps out- "But we're trying to _save_ everyone!"  
  
He doesn't understand because they blew up a plane full of pacifists- _England had been on that plane_ \- but the kid sounds so honest that America can't not believe him.  
  
**18) What kind of plot would you use if you wanted Four (Zuko) to de-flower One (Roxas)?**  
The kid is pretty in a sad kind of way, like he needs one of Aang's giant bone-crushing hugs- like his heart is breaking. The kid doesn't deserve the sentence set upon him- doesn't deserve to go to prison because he'd been fucking one of Zuko's soldiers. The soldier in question is being held outside, and even from here Zuko can feel the flames roaring. The kid is a peasant- a weird one with spirit white-golden hair and Water Tribe blue eyes and the pale skin of Fire Nation. He doesn't deserve this fate. So Zuko stands up and blushes and invokes a rule that Sokka is going to tease him about for _years_.  
  
The kid's face is shocked and rebellious but doesn't protest when he's lead into the palace. The court is roaring around him and he wonders if he's just made a huge mistake. But the kid looks grateful even if he's scared and Zuko thinks that its worth it. Even if he's going to have to explain to everyone that it's not like he actually _uses_ the concubines in his harem.  
****  
**23) What might Ten (Bartimaeus) scream at a moment of great passion?**  
I always imagine him lapsing into Ancient Egyptian whenever he's really into sex. And cursing up a storm in all the languages he can think of. But uh, that's probably just me. ****  
  
**29) How would you feel if Seven/Eight (America/Sheik) was canon?**  
If we were setting this in Hetalia land Sheik would totally be from the Middle East. Which would uh... be hot. But alas, America is a country and Sheik would be a really hot assassin from somewhere with a lot of sand. So it would be a total fling for them, but I think Sheik would draw some comparisons between America and the blue-eyed Prince that he failed to assassinate. *cough* ****  
  
**34) Twelve (Matt) and Two (Axel) are having sex in an airplane. Construct a snippet of dialogue that happens during this encounter.**  
lol. Oh god.  
  
-  
  
"Hey, you aren't allowed to smoke in there."  
  
The red head just eyes him through a cloud of smoke, eyebrow raised and lips upturned in a smirk and carefully he sets the gameboy he'd been clutching on the corner of the sink. And then he's got a fistful of Axel's shirt and is tugging him in and locking the door behind him. The other red head grins and seals his lips to Axel's- grinds against him and well, ya, this'll work.  
  
Hell, it's a nine hour flight. Has to pass the time somehow.  
  
-  
  
The guy smiles and licks a path up Matt's neck- thrust up and into him and it's so so so so good and-  
  
"Ready for lift off?" he teases, a hand wrapping around Matt's cock and _fuck him_ , but Matt comes laughing.  
  
-  
  
"Zones 3 through 4 may board at this time."  
  
"Prepare for boarding"  
****  
  
**37) When Twelve (Matt) masturbates, whom does he/she think about?**  
Mello. But uh, occasionally about that weird red head he met in Las Vegas. The one with the weird tattoos. Also about the cute little blond kid who joined them and made it a three way he'll never forget.  
****  
**39) Come up with a title for a Twelve/Seven/One (Matt/America/Roxas) threeway. Would you read it? Would you write it? What would some of the warnings be?**  
  
Red, White, and Apple.  
  
Warnings... umm, apple pie?  
  
-  
  
They meet in a Subway of all places. It's three in the morning and its the only fast food place open for miles. All the same, for a Thursday night it's unusually dead. There's one guy in the corner, munching on a bag of Sun Chips and poking idly at his Meatball Marinara on Italian. He's got a laptop in front of him and headphones stuffed into his ears. Ever so often, he taps up a beat on the table. Roxas has stopped glancing at him because he made that sub when the guy came in at a quarter to eleven. But he's bored and hasn't had a customer since the creepy old man with the eye-patch ordered a veggie delite an hour and a half ago. The red head eyes him as he comes over, green eyes track him across the store until he comes to a stop just before him. The chair makes a loud scraping sound as it's dragged across the floor and Roxas plops down into it before he can double think himself. He's got three hours before his shift ends and he doubts the guy is going to leave any time soon.  
  
Cautiously, the guy takes out his headphones, eyes never leaving Roxas' face. Roxas smiles- charming and pretty and asks, "So, whatcha doin'?"  
  
The redhead tilts his laptop screen ever so slightly and when Roxas sees the little pixelated Mario leaping around on the screen, he tilts his head back and _laughs_.  
  
~  
  
The guy's name is Matt. Apparently his roommate is having some anger issues and he'd needed a place to kill some time. They're halfway through a game of poker when the door clinks open.  
  
The blond guy who walks in looks way too full of energy for someone walking into a Subway at four forty-five in the morning, all smiles and blue eyes and he doesn't even notice that Roxas isn't behind the counter at first. When Roxas finally slides back behind the counter the guy smiles brightly and asks, "Hey, do you guys serve apple pie?"  
  
~  
  
They don't have apple pie, but Roxas is bored and Alfred makes something swell in his chest so he lets the guy behind the counter and somehow, they improvise and make themselves some apple pie.  
  
Six o'clock finds them finishing up a game of poker and the last of the pie and when his Shift Manager walks through the doors Roxas doesn't even have to scramble to do his end of shift duties because Alfred and Matt had helped him finish them up over an hour ago.  
  
So he leaves with them, smiling and a bit delirious from the lack of sleep. Matt has his laptop tucked under his arm and Alfred is grinning about something and somehow it's not even weird when they follow him home. They stumble through the doors with Matt pressing kisses to the back of his neck and Alfred already pulling his shirt over his head.  
  
The door slams behind them.  
  
**40) Who's more likely to be tied up during (consensual) sex, Two (Axel) or Six (Russia)?**  
He isn't used to being tied up. He doesn't like it. It makes him think of things that are best left forgotten behind him, but he does like it when the pretty red head sinks down on his cock and smiles as he strikes the match- his eyes going dark as he presses it down against pale skin and-  
  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, just like that.  
  
**41) If Eleven (Hope) and Three (Sokka) are carrying on a torrid and forbidden love affair, who's most likely to spill the beans? What would the other person do to retaliate?**  
  
Sokka grins nervously, rubs the back of his head and giggles. Hope is glaring at him, flame curling around his fist and Sokka _really_ doesn't want that fist connecting with his face-  
  
Instead, Hope lets go of the fire- and fuck if that doesn't look like Katara's weird tentacle monster but with _fire_ instead. He stammers a bit as the creepy fire tentacle snakes towards him- creeps close enough to singe the edges of his shirt before pulling back. ...And then creeps closer again.  
  
He snaps.  
  
"It's not like it's that big of a deal for you anyways! I've got people on me because I'm screwing a twelve year old who is _also_ a firebender! What do you have to worry about?!"  
  
And oh- wrong thing to say because Hope's eyes flash and lightning snaps at the corners of Sokka's shirt.  
  
"I'm the _Fire Lord's_ concubine you fucking idiot, do you really think Fire Lord Zuko _shares_?"  
  
Wait- what? "That's what you're worried about?" he drawls, and can't believe it's that easy. Hope blinks at him, blue eyes bright and the anger is slowly giving way to confusion. Sokka grins.  
  
"-See, Zuko's a great _pal_ of mine, and he uh, totally likes _sharing_ , if you get my drift."  
  
**42) As a birthday present, seven's(America's) longtime lover five (Izaya) offers to do whatever seven (America) wants in bed. What's seven's (America's) secret birthday wish?**  
  
"I'm offering you _anything._. Anything. Tie me up, stuff your gun up my ass, get some hookers who look like cheerleaders with red, white, and blue spankies and we'll have ourselves an orgy."  
  
America blinks at him, blue eyes wide and amused and he grins.  
  
"But you'd do that any day," he puzzles, cocking his head. Izaya groans.  
  
"Fine, I'll teach you parkour. Don't expect any orgies tonight though."  
  
**43) Choose a food item for Four (Zuko) & Twelve (Matt) to use together.**  
The sundae is all Matt's brain-child. There's marshmallow cream and nuts of all flavors, five kinds of uniquely flavored ice cream and six fruit toppings. When Matt drops the last anchovy atop the strawberry ice-cream he looks at Zuko expectantly. Zuko eyes it warily and tries not to throw up.  
  
"I am _not_ eating that."  
  
**44) Eight (Sheik) and Four (Zuko) are in a fulltime D/s relationship. Who's the top?**  
Sheik's the head of his guard, a sand bender who's village had been wiped out when he was twelve. Zuko doesn't particularly know why Sheik had decided to work _here_ after the war, but it had worked for him.  
  
He whimpers when Sheik pushes into him- keeps his head down and dutifully doesn't struggle against the granite cuffing him to the floor. Sheik's dirks cut into the skin of his chest ever so slightly- but he knows his place- he won't let himself-  
  
Fire Lord Zuko comes only when Sheik tells him to.  
****  
  
**46)b What would Five (Izaya) do if he/she had Eight (Sheik) naked, willing and able in his/her bed?**  
Izaya grins down at the sandy haired boy pretty and begging on his bed. Oh yes, by the end of this little Sheik is going to wish he never came here.  
  
**47) Ten (Bartimaeus) gets a tattoo to declare his/her eternal love for Nine (Duo). Where is it? What does it say?**  
Bartimaeus gets wings tattooed across his shoulder blades to show his love for the God of Death. He also has a tramp stamp of Death Scythe's scythe.  
  
****  
**49) If Two (Axel) walked into the room wearing nothing but a red thong and a feather boa, how would Eight (Sheik) react?**  
  
Sheik does the tight ropes, some trapeze acts and occasionally takes over for Larxene at the throwing knives. Axel is a fire breather, and also occasionally, a clown.  
  
So when Axel walks into his tent in nothing but a piece of red fabric that just barely covers him and a feather boa wrapped around his neck, asking if the outfit makes him look fat... well. Sheik tosses a throwing knife over his shoulder, watches in the mirror as Axel shrieks and dodges slow enough that it nicks his skin.  
  
"My act is in ten minutes and I can't find my glitter. Don't bother me, Axel. I will cut your balls off, so help me."  
  
****


End file.
